fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingOfSpriters12/Who I want for Street Fighter 5
Since 5's gonna be coming out soon, I'm gonna post my thoughts on who should be in the game. Geki Street Fighter 1 had only 2 playable characters (Ryu and Ken), but it had it's fair share of awesome enemy fighters. Well, several (Such as Adon and Gen) made their return in the Street Fighter Alpha series, and Eagle was playable in Capcom vs SNK 2, there are still 5 who've never reappeared. While it would be cool to see Joe or Mike, there's one dude in particular who I want to see. This dude: That awesome ninja is Geki, an opponent in the original Street Fighter, and a forgotten character in the other games. Why should he get in? Well, he's one of only 2 ninja's in the Street Fighter series (the other being Ibuki), and if there's one thing Street Fighter should have, it's ninjas. He has claws and shurikens, giving him both close-ranged and distanced techniques. Also, he's this dude's master: Kevin Oh, what an interesting little of history this is. Y'see, between Street Fighter and Street Fighter II, a platformer was released. It was called Street Fighter 2010, despite not being a fighting game. It's not that weird when you really consider it, this was before Street Fighter II, so a Street Fighter game could really be abut anything. The main protagonist is a scientist named Kevin, who had a mecha-suit and shot laser projectile thingies: Why should he be in the game? Well, there's a rumor Street Fighter 5 takes place after Final Fight: Streetwise, which took place in 2006. That puts us dangerously close to 2010. It'd be nice if Kevin was playable in the game, as it'd be a nice little homage to the odd side story of a mostly irrelevant game. He'd also be a projectile-based character, and that would be a fighting style we really haven't seen before. Skullomania In the mid to late 1990s, 3D fighters were popular as hell. It makes sense too, with games like Virtua Fighter 2, Tekken 3 and Soul Edge reaching popularity. Now everyone wanted their spot on the bandwagon, and in 1996, Street Fighter found theirs. They had Street Fighter EX, a fun little 3D fighter developed by Akira. No, but we'll get to him. Akira had a little leeway in making the game, so they decided to add their own roster. Most of the characters were forgotten, but one stood out. A little skull-suited Kamen Rider ripoff named Skullomania: Why should he get in? Well, he's awesome first off. I mean, look at him. He's like Ryu Hayabusa combined with Jack Skellington. He's also got a pretty cool moveset, and he's a really fan wanted character. People begged for him as Street Fighter IV DLC. So why not add a good character from a good 3D fighter? I'm sure Akira will let you. A Guest Fighter There's no better way to gain fans of your fighting game then adding a guest fighter. Wether it's Link in Soul Calibur, Makoto from Fighter's History in King of Fighters, or Fighter's History is a lawsuit from Capcom, guest fighters are a staple in fighting games. At least, in fighting games besides Street Fighter. In the entire history of Street Fighter, there have been no guest fighters. There have been crossovers and cameos, but there have been no guest fighters. (Final Fight in Street Fighter Alpha doesn't count because the two games have always shared a canon) So who should get in as a guest? Here are my suggestions: Taokaka from BlazBlue seems like an obvious choice. BlazBlue and Street Fighter have never crossed paths before, and yet she's still fit in like a Lego piece. Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. Fans have wanted this crossover for some time now, and Sub-Zero seems like an obvious choice, since he could have some interesting matchups with the Street Fighter cast. Akira from Virtua Fighter. This one technically doesn't count because they met in Project X Zone, but it still would be awesome to see him make an appearance. It would definitely be fun to pit him against Ryu. Mike Freaking Haggar Final Fight's grappler: Wait, he's not in it yet? I totally thought he was in it! Why isn't he in it? That's like the most obvious choice ever. Category:Blog posts